Safe An NCIS fanfic
by LittleReporterGirl
Summary: Just a little OneShot between Gibbs and Abby...


**Author's Note: **Well I found this little snippit of a OneShot I once started writing and decided to finish it today (thank TNT for their NCIS marathon, which inspired me to finish it). This is of course a OneShot and I'm not really good at condensed stories, but hey, I love Gibbs and I absolutely ADORE Abby and I believe they belong together. I mean, we all just want to see Gibbs happy, right? So even if my little short is just pure smut I'm sure there are some peeps out there who will enjoy it for its GibbsxAbby smexiness. Enjoy! ;-)

~LittleReporterGirl

"_I _will _keep you safe."_

Those words echoed through Abby's mind now as she sat in her apartment, shaking. The words had been spoken to her a few months before, by her boss and friend, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Of course the situation was different then. A terrorist named Ari had been killing off members of the team then and had taken shots at her through the window in her lab. It had nothing to do with her individually. This time it did. And she didn't want to ask for Gibb's help. She tried to convince herself she didn't need his help. She could handle one guy on her own, surely? She'd done it before when her lab assistant, Chip, had tried to kill her. But it wasn't personal then either. This time she really would be fighting for herself.

Abby hugged her stuffed hippo to her chest, making it fart. She let her mind wander back a couple of months to a time when she felt safe…

_The grief of Caitlin Todd's death still hung heavy in the air. They had just left her funeral. Abby had stayed brave throughout the whole service and didn't cry. Even as they boarded the plane she still played her jazz music, which she'd been playing since the funeral ended, a New Orleans tradition. Now, however, the Gothic forensic scientist was leaning against Special Agent Gibbs, sleeping a rather troubled sleep. She was frowning in her sleep, dreaming about Kate. _

_None of the others said anything when Gibbs kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek gently, willing her into good dreams. In her sleep, oblivious to all that was happening, Abby smiled. _

The phone rang loudly and Abby jumped slightly. She stayed rooted to the spot, refusing to answer, refusing to move. The answering machine picked up.

"Abigail," said a man in a sing-songy voice, "I know you're there. Pick up the phone Abby."

Abby shuddered. The voice belonged to her most recent ex-boyfriend/stalker. He was a mortician. She'd thought it was so cool to be dating a mortician at first. Unfortunately, he'd started to get really creepy-he was always talking about corpses in a weird way so Abby broke it off. He was devastated. Now he'd committed his life to following her and calling her, it seemed. She'd even spotted him outside of her house this morning. It's why she had run back inside and locked the door. She had thought about calling Gibbs, but somehow couldn't bring herself to do it.

There was a loud knock at the door and Abby leapt up off the couch, heart pounding. It wasn't Gibb's knock. It was more heavy, threatening.

"Abby! Let me in! I swear to God, Abby, if you don't let me in…!" he started furiously, then changed his tone, "Come on, baby, please? We can work this out."

Abby didn't respond.

_I'm not here, I'm not here, _she thought furiously to herself, her eyes squinted shut, _I'm not here. I'm at work. I'm safe. I'm with Gibbs._

"Godamnit, Abby!" shouted the voice from the other side of the door. More loud knocking and a single angry kick.

"I'll be back!" he called through the door before stomping off. Abby didn't move for a long time, then she went and locked herself in the bedroom.

10 minutes later the phone rang. She let the machine pick it up and it was the stalker again. Pretty much the same message.

_I've got to stand up to him, _she thought bravely, _Next time he calls, I have to answer. _

The phone rang again and she picked it up.

"Listen here you crazy, psycho freak! It's _over! _Leave me alone and stop calling me!" she shouted into the receiver. There was a pause at the other end of the phone.

"Are you okay, Abs?" said a voice, concerned. She gasped loudly- it wasn't the psycho she was yelling at, it was Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry! I thought you were-…never mind it doesn't matter," she muttered.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked, "Are you okay?"

"I…no. I'm not okay, Gibbs. I need your help. I-"

Abby broke off as the pounding on her front door resumed. The stalker was back.

"Gibbs, please hurry. I need you," she whispered fearfully, then hung up the phone.

Abby sat in her room with her back pressed in the corner, clutching her hippo. She could still hear the pounding on the door. About ten minutes later it stopped and five minutes after that someone opened the door to her room. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gibbs," she whispered shakily. Gibbs helped her to her feet and hugged her closely.

"Tell me what's happening, Abs," he said, leading her over to sit on the bed.

"It's…a guy. His name is Matt. I was dating him for a while, but…he turned out to be a real crazy, Gibbs, and now he's after me."

Gibb's blue eyes hardened and he clenched his teeth. How _dare _someone threaten Abby? _His _Abby!

"Where can I find this guy, Abs?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. He couldn't help but notice how wonderful she smelled…like raspberries. It almost overwhelmed him, but he shook it off.

"Well, currently I'd try…a blue sedan parked in front of my house," she mumbled quietly. _The dirt bag was _here_? Now? _Gibbs thought to himself, _Oh he was going to make this asshole pay! _

"Abs, I want you to stay here, okay? Let me handle it, just this once," he said to her. Abby nodded her head weakly. She'd had enough of this stalker. It seemed like a good idea to let Gibbs take care of it for her. Gibbs reached down and took a .45 out of his ankle holster and gave it to her. She took it from him with another brief nod. He kissed her forehead once before leaving the room.

Gibbs had to keep himself from running out the house with his gun drawn. He grit his teeth the entire time he stomped down the stairs and out to where the blue sedan was parked. The boy in the driver's seat looked gaunt and had a wild look in his eyes. Gibbs walked over and knocked on the window, calmly as he could.

"Are you Matt?" Gibbs asked when the boy rolled the window down.

"Yeah. What of it?" the boy retorted.

"It seems you aren't wanted here. I suggest you leave now before I have to arrest you."

"Listen, man, this doesn't concern you. It's between me and Abs," Matt said. Gibbs, unable to control himself any longer, reached through the car window and gripped the boy by the throat.

"Now you listen to me, you psycho piece of shit. If I _ever _hear you say her name again, if I ever catch you out here again, if you call her again, I'll make sure you never see the light of another day. Got it?" Gibbs said menacingly. His voice was low and dangerous and he was dead serious. The boy seemed to get this. His eyes were bugging out of his head and he nodded his head, unable to talk. Gibbs released him with a disgusted growl and watched as the boy drove hastily away. Gibbs looked up at Abby's apartment building to see her standing at the window, watching him. He smiled and, using sign language, told her 'He won't be bothering you ever again.'

She smiled and signed for him to come back upstairs.

Abby met him at the door with a hug this time. She was acting more like her usual self now, more cheerful.

"Thank you, Gibbs," she said, "I didn't want to ask for your help, but…"

"Abs, don't ever be afraid to ask for my help. I promise, I'll always keep you safe, no matter what," he vowed, "Now how about we go get some coffee and then head into work? We got a case this morning. A dead petty officer."

"I didn't know I was keeping you from a case, Gibbs, you should have told me," Abby said worriedly.

"Eh, Dinozzo can handle it for a little while."

Abby rode with Gibbs to the coffee shop and then to work. He bought her a Caf-POW, her favorite caffeine-packed drink. Gibbs almost _always _bought her a Caf-POW.

Towards the end of the day Abby was exhausted, despite the multiple Caf-POWs she had consumed. It seemed like everyone wanted her to do something. Ducky had her running a tox screen, Dinozzo had her identifying some gelatinous gloop he'd found at the crime scene, McGee had asked her to try and recover some files from a laptop that had been wiped clean, and Ziva wanted her to identify the type of gun the bullets used to kill the petty officer came from. When Gibbs appeared in her lab at 9:00 with his usual "What've you got Abs?" she was about ready to pull her hair out.

"All I've got is a massive headache, Gibbs! It seems like everyone wants me to do everything all at once and I can't. I'm exhausted and I can't even concentrate on anything. I just keep thinking about Matt. What if he comes back?" she asked, frustrated and worried. Gibbs was silent a moment, observing her, thinking.

"Let me take you home, Abs. There's nothing here that can't wait until tomorrow," he said gently, "You need to rest."

Abby didn't protest- she knew there was no use arguing with Gibbs. She hung up her lab coat, shut down her computers, and followed Gibbs out.

Gibbs had to stop at his desk to collect his weapon and his badge. It was required that all agents carried them when they weren't in the building. No one dared say anything as Gibbs walked with Abby through the bullpen.

"I'm taking Abby home. She needs a break. She had a rough morning and you've all been working the hell out of her today," Gibbs said to his team, "Anyone got a problem with that?"

"Nope, no problem at all boss," said Dinozzo quickly.

"Good."

They didn't speak much the whole ride home. Abby didn't mind, though. It was a comfortable silence. In fact, she almost fell asleep, but didn't because of all the caffeine she had consumed that day. Gibbs was lost in his own thoughts, not driving particularly fast like he usually did. When they finally reached her apartment he walked her to her door, keeping an eye out for her unwanted stalker as he did so.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, Gibbs," Abby said, hugging him, "and thanks for getting rid of that creeper."

"No problem, Abs," he said and kissed her cheek…or he would have kissed her cheek, if she had not unexpectedly turned her head at the last minute, making him accidentally kiss her on the lips. Their eyes met for a split second and they both blushed. Gibbs decided to play it off as if nothing had happened.

"Good night, Abby," he said and headed for the stairs.

"'night, Gibbs," she replied softly.

Abby lay in bed later that night after showering and eating some ramen that she made in the microwave. She had tried to go to sleep at first, but after laying there for an hour she decided sleep was an impossible feat. Her mind kept returning to the accidental kiss. She had liked it. She'd always had feelings for Gibbs…but she'd never admitted it to anyone. It took her forever to even admit it to herself. Plus, she'd never thought she'd act upon them…until now.

Gibbs was in his basement, working on the boat he was building. The TV was going in the corner, but he wasn't really paying attention to the Evening News. His mind was a torrent of mixed feelings. He'd always felt strongly for Abby…but he'd never really known how to classify the emotion. He hadn't ever thought of it as being in love with her before…The door to his basement opened and Gibbs looked up, startled.

The comforting _swish swish _sound of sandpaper being used on wood stopped as Abby walked in. She felt nervous and uncertain of what she was even doing here to begin with. But when Gibbs looked up at her, his eyes lighting up and his face breaking into a smile, she felt better. This was _her _Gibbs, after all. The Gibbs who protected her, who caught bad guys…and who was building a boat in his basement. She'd heard Tony talk about it, and she'd always wanted to see it up close. She looked around the small room. The TV was going in the corner and a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling served for lighting. There was a bottle of whisky on a desk along with a number of tools.

"The lack of technology in this room is frightening, Gibbs. Haven't you ever heard of power tools?" she asked, smiling at him. Gibbs smiled back.

"I use hand tools. Is everything okay, Abs?" he asked, looking slightly worried.

"Everything's fine…I just couldn't sleep, that's all. Too much caffeine."

Gibbs chuckled quietly and resumed sanding, wondering what exactly she was doing here…not that he minded in the least.

"So this is what a half-finished boat looks like," Abby said, walking around his basement and studying the boat.

"Yep," Gibbs replied, his eyes following her.

"You think I could-?" she asked, her voice trailing off. Gibbs nodded and motioned for her to come closer. He handed her the sandpaper he had been using and moved aside to let her sand. She rubbed the sandpaper hard and unevenly. Gibbs tried not to wince.

"Not quite, Abs," he said. He stood behind her and took her hands in his.

"Slow, smooth, strokes," he said quietly. Together they moved the sandpaper up and down. Gibbs smiled and inhaled deeply. The smell of sawdust mixed with the scent of her hair. It was hard to concentrate on sanding.

Abby could barely breathe. He was completely pressed against her as they sanded the wood. She felt like a child, safe and warm, surrounded by him. They finished sanding and he let their hands fall away together and hugged her from behind. Abby let the sandpaper slip from her grasp.

"Good job, Abs," he murmured and kissed her cheek. That was it. She couldn't hold back any longer. She turned around in his grasp and pressed her lips to his. After a brief moment of shock Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist and opened his mouth, allowing her to kiss him deeper, which was what she wanted. She pushed him backwards until his back was against the wall. She pressed herself against him, still kissing him until they both had to stop for air.

"Abby…" Gibbs murmured softly, "I never thought that you…"

He let his voice trail off there, unable to finish the sentence and Abby kissed him again. This time he could feel her smiling.

"How could you not know, Gibbs?" she asked. "I always thought you didn't…wouldn't…"

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do, Abs."

"But I _do _want you to, Gibbs."

He looked down at her and kissed her once again. He put his hands on her waist and with one swift movement he pinned her to the wall. He slipped his hands under her shirt and gently caressed her breasts through the fabric of her black satin bra. Abby let out a soft groan which prompted Gibbs to trail his fingers to her back. In no time at all he undid the clasp of her bra and freed her breasts. He pulled her shirt over her head and proceeded to lavish attention on her pale breasts.

Abby was breathless as Gibbs licked and sucked her nipples. She wanted him bad now and couldn't take much more. She tugged at his pants, undid his belt and tossed it aside. She could feel his cock, big and hard, through the fabric of his khaki pants. She touched him through the fabric, feeling him, then she unbuttoned his pants, releasing his magnificent length. She caressed him gently and he became still. She brushed her fingernails lightly over his length and he shuddered.

"I want you inside of me," she whispered, lightly nibbling his ear lobe. He let out a growl and hiked up her short black skirt. He tugged her black thong down, then touched her. She let out a ragged gasp as he slid one finger into her warm wetness. She was so ready for him.

"Come on Gibbs," she murmured, giving him a little tug.

"Put your arms around my neck," he instructed. She did as told and he positioned himself at her entrance. In one movement he entered her, pushing as far as he could. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to take in all of him. He felt so amazing inside of her. He began to move in and out of her slowly. This felt good, but she wanted more.

"No need to be so gentle," she said to him. "Fuck me. Hard."

He responded by increasing his speed. Soon he was enthusiastically thrusting into her. Abby clutched her hands in his soft, silver hair. How she loved his hair…

She felt the heat rising inside of her.

"G-Gibbs…I'm gonna…" she managed to say. He nodded, unable to speak. With one final thrust he came inside of her. At that exact moment she began her own climax, her muscles clamping around him, milking his cock and extending his orgasm.

They rode the high for as long as they could and when they were both spent, they collapsed on the floor. Gibbs held her in his arms, pressing kisses into her sweet black hair. She had her arms around him, her face buried in his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she murmured.

"How long?" he asked curiously.

"Since forever. Since I first met you," she replied.

He chuckled.

"Well, hopefully we will have a lot more chances to do so now… I feel like there's a lot more exploring I've yet to do…and you have some tattoos I haven't seen before…"

"Want to go again?" she asked.

"Not just yet Abs… We have all the time in the world."

Abby smiled and snuggled back up against him, knowing she was safe and feeling happier than she'd ever been in her life.


End file.
